


Five nights at Freddy's

by toybonniefnaf



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Fandom
Genre: Fnaf fivenightsatfreddys cool read toy chica toy Bonnie Freddy foxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toybonniefnaf/pseuds/toybonniefnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Freddy, and Foxy have fun celebrating foxy's birthday. They give foxy a very special gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five nights at Freddy's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Foxy, and Freddy go a long way. So foxy's birthday is coming up and the gang wants to get him something. Everybody was on the stage talking but they were so quite the cameras couldn't pick up on what they were saying. Freddy said "Hey foxy you known your birthday is coming up right?" Foxy whispers "No duh Sherlock, it's my birthday I know when it is!" Toy Bonnie said to foxy, "Jeez foxy, you don't have to be so dang mean." "Im sorry it's just that I'm getting old YA see, and I just don't wanna break down, I love trying to capture the guy in the office, even though someday we will get him!" The night officialy starts and the animatronics start to Rome around the restaurant and to try to get to the office. On the center of the hallway the guy sees foxy standing still. The guy says, "Oh no!"

 

Toy Bonnie starts to climb through the vents and peeks around the corner. The guy clicks the vent light and sees her viciously staring into a deep space at him. Now Toy Chica is in the vent as well and the guy now sees Chica. Guess who joins the party next. Freddy! Freddy stands really close to the desk and stares at the guy. Toy Bonnie says, "We got him surrounded, he is not getting away at all, and the stupid Freddy head is not fooling anyone!" Foxy pounces in and takes the head off and stuffs the guy into his suit. Everybody congratulates him.

Foxy says, "Guys, we make a really good team, nothing can separate us! 

Oh yeah we do we should go and celebrate for catching him and foxy's birthday," says Toy Chica. 

Okay, Yeah, We are going to have a great time!


End file.
